The MakeUp
by Princess Peachtree
Summary: A drabble. How Kurt and Blaine made up in BIOTA. Welcome to reviews; even if they are saying "Wow, that was horrific!"


**Disclaimer: If I owned Glee, would I be writing fanfiction? Just think about it for a second.**

**Authors Note: Okay, so this is going to be a drabble. I've decided that writing established Klaine is too hard to do with a block so I'm going to join the bandwagon by writing what should we should have seen in BIOTA after Rachel ran out the shop in a state of pure ecstasy. Practically, this is the make-up scene. I'm not planning this, I will just write then go back and read it over, changing mistakes and making sure it all flows. It will probably be rubbish, but I'm trying to destroy the bullet-proof and very durable writers block, so it might help me push through that. I don't beta my work because I don't even understand what it is (you can tell I'm a rookie). Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Kurt stared at Rachel's back as she dashed out the shop in a swirl of inspiration leaving Kurt standing in the queue. He didn't even need another drink! And, besides, Blaine is at the bathroom and Kurt should probably go and sort this mess out. I mean, it was kind of his fault (okay, pretty much <em>all <em>his fault).

Kurt didn't have a problem with bisexuals; not in the slightest, actually. He just had a very, _very _big problem with Blaine being bisexual. Not just because Kurt looked up to him, but because Kurt knew that he would never date a guy who could like girls too. He didn't think he could stand it.

But Blaine was gay. _100% gay_. So, now, Kurt had to apologize for getting up in Blaine's business and beg for forgiveness. Sound like a _lot _of fun.

He left the queue, feeling a little embarrassed that he's just stood there for five minutes while the people further back in the queue will be wondering what the hell he was doing. Walking straight towards the restroom, hoping that Blaine wouldn't be too angry at him and just decide he wasn't worth the trouble. He reached out to the doorknob and gripped it tightly... and just kept it there.

_Should I even go in? _he was thinking. _What if he just wants to be alone?_

But, before he could really consider walking away, the knob began to shake slightly. "Hello? Hello? Whoever's on the other side, could you let go of the door knob please?"

Kurt, mortified, pulled his hand away as if he had been touching something smelly and dirty - like Walmart clothing. He was ready to run, to hide and to wait until tomorrow to speak to Blaine, but Blaine opened the door at that moment.

"Tha- oh."

Blaine paused, looking genuinely shocked to find Kurt there. His hand flew to his neck, rubbing harshly as his haze eyes cast to the ground. "Well - um... did you see that?"

Kurt tried to catch the eye of the smaller boys, but wit no luck. He sighed, "Yes, I did. "100% gay" I believe were your words. Rachel's fine: actually, she's positively overjoyed. Started blabbing about songwriting gold," at that last phrase, they both chuckled a little awkwardly.

"I imagine it will be..." said Blaine, at a loss at what else to say.

Kurt felt the apology rising up his throat before he could really think about what he was going to say, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have judged you. It shouldn't - scratch that, it _doesn't _- matter to me if your bisexual or gay or even straight, because a simple label and gender preference doesn't change who you are: your personality, your... everything. Sorry, Blaine."

"Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"Kissing a girl is the biggest turn-off. _Ever_."

Kurt looked at Blaine's smile and laughed, and said, "I _know_, it's weird!"

Blaine's eyes widened, "When did you kiss a girl?"

Shit. "Last year. I, um, tried to act straight... trying to please my Dad. Went out with Brittany - you know, the cheerleader? - yeah, didn't work out."

Blaine laughed and flung and arm around his friends shoulders, "Well, we're both 100% gay, yes?"

"Yes, I would say so."

Blaine brought round the hand that wasn't clasping Kurt's shoulders, and stuck out his pinky, "Best friends?"

Kurt smirked, "Pinky promises, really?"

"YES!"

Kurt stuck out his pinky and shook Blaine's, "Best friends."


End file.
